


A Vine Night In Gotham

by kryptamazon (thefutureisequalaf)



Category: Poison Ivy (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Sex Pollen, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/kryptamazon
Summary: Kara wants to find out just how good her girlfriend's plants can make her feel.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	A Vine Night In Gotham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wipvanwrinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/gifts).



The lights in the rooftop greenhouse were among the few still glowing when Kara Zor-El alighted on Gotham University’s biology building. Her post-grad girlfriend all but lived in the greenhouse; Kara admired her dedication, but also worried that, some morning after an all-nighter, a professor would find Pamela Isley sleeping on a mattress of impossibly-overgrown vines.

Inside the greenhouse’s glass walls, the redheaded biologist stood at a lab bench, titrating a chemical concoction into test tubes held up by long, living green tendrils, grown from the rows and racks of plants all around her. She wore a long white lab coat, hanging open, over a tight black pencil skirt and a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Kara’s x-ray vision spotted a small cylindrical object tucked in her girlfriend’s bra between her breasts. Two vines with tiny leaves made a double helix up one of Ivy’s legs; as Kara approached, she saw the vines shifting slightly, the tip of one caressing idly side to side at the back of Ivy’s knee. Supergirl found the sight stirringly erotic.

She walked up behind her girlfriend and embraced her around her waist. “Haven’t they given you a doctorate yet?”

“I can manipulate plant genomes and growth with my mind, sure,” the scientist replied without looking up, “but I still have to do it the hard way for my thesis. It’s not science if no one can reproduce your results.”

“True.” Kara held Ivy a little tighter, then let her hands wander over her girlfriend’s stomach. “You’re getting toned,” she murmured.

“I’ve been venting frustrations in the gym.” Ivy vented her lungs. “I like to imagine that the punching bags are all the men who’re poisoning our world.”

“You’re going to change that,” Kara said firmly.

“Science just takes so damn long,” her girlfriend grumbled. “I’d almost rather just tear it all down. See how the polluters and climate deniers like it when nature makes a mess of _their_ homes.”

“Speaking as someone who’s built a life around punching people until they fall down, destruction is no way to solve a systemic problem.”

“I know.” Ivy sighed. “Thank you.”

Kara smiled. “How’s this for an idea: I’ll keep Earth safe for humanity until you’re ready to keep it safe _from_ humanity.” She pressed a kiss to her favorite human’s red hair. “Deal?”

Ivy’s hands closed warm and soft over the Kryptonian’s own. “Deal.”

Kara held her for a long, warm moment, content to synchronize her breathing with her girlfriend’s as she inhaled deeply of red hair. No matter the place or time, Ivy always smelled of morning dew and blooming flowers, of ferns and soil and summer rain. Kara breathed deeper, pressing her face into Ivy’s hair, and smiled a silly, happy smile. “You smell so nice.”

“You hug so nice,” Ivy replied, caressing Supergirl’s blue-sheathed bicep.

The touch reminded Kara of their plans for the night. Her eyes went to a test tube sitting alone on the bench, and the pinch of yellow powder in its round bottom. “So… is that it?”

Ivy’s smirk came through in her voice. “Care to be specific?”

Kara slid her hands lower down her girlfriend’s waist. “You know what,” she purred.

“Oh.” Ivy made it sound like an innocent realization. “Are you referring to the plant pollen I genetically altered to make a person burn with all-consuming lust?”

“Yes.” Kara nipped at the redhead’s earlobe. _“That.”_

“Then no, that’s not it.” Ivy chuckled. “A woman doesn’t leave a thing like that just laying around, Supergirl.”

“Then I suppose…” Kara ran a firm hand up the contours of Ivy’s stomach to cup her breast, wrapping her other arm around the redhead’s waist and holding her closer. “This”—she dipped her fingers into her girlfriend’s cleavage and extracted the little vial she’d spotted earlier—“must be it?”

Ivy shivered, hummed, and melted back against Supergirl’s body. “Ahead of the class, sweetheart.”

“So how do I take it?” Kara’s voice was low and husky in Ivy’s ear.

“Did you hydrate like I said?”

“Yes, and I burned through as much of my power as I could.”

“Then I suggest,” Ivy purred, “that you _carefully_ open that vial, spread the pollen on my lips, and kiss it off me.”

“You have my favorite mind.”

But when Ivy turned around in Kara’s one-armed embrace, powerful hands seized her thighs and hoisted her up and onto the desk. In another moment her skirt was hiked up to her waist, her panties were in shreds on the floor, and Supergirl was on her knees, brow creased in adorable concentration as she tapped one finger against the side of the opened vial, sprinkling greenish-yellow dust onto her girlfriend’s labia. “That- that works too,” Ivy said breathlessly.

Kara gave her a cocky, sultry smirk. “Is this not what you meant?”

“You have _my_ favorite mi— _oh._ ” Ivy gasped as Kara licked wide and flat up the length of her opening. “You’re going to be doing a lot of that, just FYI.”

“The next time you say ‘FYI’ with your bottoms off, I’ll make sure you can’t walk for a day.”

“You said that last time.”

“Then two days.” Kara ran the point of her tongue around the full circle of her lips, tasting both her girlfriend’s familiar musk and a faintly floral spiciness. “Mmmm, I like.” She tightened the lid back on the vial and sucked each of her fingers in turn. “How long does it take to work?”

“For a hot-blooded Kryptonian like you?” Ivy cocked her head and looked at the greenhouse’s ceiling, as if she didn’t already know exactly what she was doing to her girlfriend. “Half a minute, tops.” She grinned impishly. “You’d better sit back on that bench while you can still think straight.”

“Y-” Kara’s voice caught as her lungs drew in an unexpectedly deep breath. “You sure you wouldn’t rather I keep going?” A sensation of warmth rose in her chest and began spreading under her skin, upwards and outwards—and downwards.

“I’m sure.” Ivy was serious now. She swung a leg over her kneeling girlfriend’s head and pushed herself off the edge of the desk. “Come on, before you break something important.” Smiling, she stepped past, grazing her fingertips over the spreading flush on Supergirl’s neck and chest as she went.

 _“Ivy…”_ Kara didn’t think anything had ever felt so good on her skin, like sunshine and a cool breeze all at once, with an undercurrent of electric passion that seemed to arc directly to her brain. She hurried to her feet and turned, wanting—no, needing to feel that again.

Ivy stood on the other side of the cleared-off greenhouse bench, looking utterly wanton. “On your back, darling, and I’ll touch you all you want.”

Kara felt warm to her forearms and abs now. Her pulse beat fast in her head, and the world looked vivid and the slightest bit blurry as she followed after her girlfriend. The scientist’s red hair seemed to glow like fire, and her lips… Kara found herself staring at their perfect fullness as though she could drink them through her eyes. She blinked and her gaze slipped to the meeting of Ivy’s smooth neck and shapely jaw. Kara longed to reach out with her fingers, with her _tongue_ , and lick warm and wet along that perfect, sexy—

With a muted sense of surprise, Kara realized she was climbing over the bench to get to her girlfriend. But of course she was; why would she waste time detouring around a stupid bench? Nothing mattered but Ivy’s smooth arms, the swell of the redhead’s breasts under that gorgeous white shirt, and the heat pooling in her own core. Her whole body simmered with desire.

Ivy reached out, gripping one Kryptonian shoulder and pressing firmly on the other, and Kara’s head spun. Even through the tough fabric of her suit, her girlfriend’s touch sent streaks of delicious, delirious fire racing through her veins—and it only made her need more. A low moan tore from Kara’s lungs, punctuated by a gasp as her back hit the bench. A fuzzy thought, _since when can she flip me over_ , passed through Kara’s consciousness, but what did that matter when the hottest woman in the universe was straddling her, grinning, crooking a finger at something. “It’s time, my loves.”

Kara heard rustling sounds from all around her, but it was hard to focus when her suit felt so constricting around her simmering body. She felt hands pull at one of her boots; suddenly nudity seemed like an excellent idea. She nearly tore her super-suit getting it off, then reached for Ivy.

Her girlfriend’s hand on her chest pushed her back down. Kara whined with need, then started at the sensation of something silky smooth sliding over her wrists. She looked and saw thick vines curling and coiling around her forearms; she pulled, but they pulled back, and with her powers depleted she wasn’t quite strong enough to tear them. Ivy had her other boot off now, and more vines were binding her legs from ankles to calves. She was flushed from cheeks to chest, her sex was wet and throbbing, and the cool air of Gotham’s night made her sensitized skin tingle and race with goosebumps and electricity.

Ivy, standing at her feet, smiled and gestured outwards with her hands. The vines pulled Supergirl spread-eagle, holding her despite her quivers and struggles, which only doubled as the redheaded biologist began to undress. Her fingers descended over the front of her shirt, opening one button after another, while vines found the zipper of her skirt and slid the garment down her legs. Ivy let the shirt fall from her shoulders; vines—they were all over the greenhouse floor now—caught it, more vines removed her bra, and still another stroked over her bare, glistening labia. The redhead stepped forwards, letting her fingers trail over her Kryptonian lover’s bare skin as she moved, and knelt between Kara’s legs on the bench. Her hands explored her bound girlfriend’s body, skimming hyper-sensitized nerves with fingertips and well-kept nails. Even the slightest touch made Kara moan and flex, her muscles straining against the grip of Ivy’s vines, and it only got better when Ivy started on her breasts. When the redhead’s tongue circled her nipple, Kara cried out and arched her back, wanting Ivy’s mouth more than she’d wanted anything in her life. When Ivy parted her lips and blew a stream of cool air across the wet, pebbled peak, Kara thought she might die of pleasure.

The redhead was still kissing and massaging her way down Supergirl’s body when Kara felt a brush on her inner thigh. She gasped and lifted her head up, only to find Ivy watching her with a smug, knowing look. “Remember, darling,” she purred, “this was your idea.”

Kara felt the brush again, and then another on her other leg, higher up. Then two more, caressing in sync up and down where her thighs met her groin. Vines. They had to be. “You evil genius,” Kara sighed.

“Only the best for you, Kara.” Ivy stretched back up and kissed Kara even as her vines teased nearer and nearer to Kara’s aching, eager sex—and then a new vine, thicker and slick with something, nuzzled her labia. “Now watch,” Ivy murmured, and pushed herself up on hands and knees.

As Kara stared, two tapering vines, slick and shiny in the moonlit greenhouse, probed between Ivy’s legs: one in front where she could see it tease her lover’s sex, and the other…

Something firm and wet pressed between Kara’s glutes. She gasped in surprise and her eyes rolled back in her head.

Her girlfriend caught her jaw, gently. “Keep your eyes open,” she said. “I want to watch you.”

Kara nodded and kept her gaze locked on Ivy’s green eyes as the two vines probed her openings, teasing, seducing, and finally pressing inside. Kara’s breath caught and her eyes threatened to close, but she held them open as her girlfriend smiled down at her. “So beautiful,” Ivy whispered.

The vines pressed deeper inside her and grew slowly thicker, then began easing out and in again. Kara had never felt so deliciously full in her life. Ivy’s plants knew just what to do, angling inside her to hit just the right spots. The redhead rocked slowly on her knees, licking her lips as she savored her own pleasure, and then lay down onto top of Kara. “You know what I’ve been wanting to do all day?” She asked teasingly.

“Other tha—” The vine in her sex rubbed _just right_ at that spot high on her front wall. “Other than this?” Kara said huskily.

“This.” Ivy rolled her hips.

The brush of their clits together sent pleasure racing like fire out to Kara’s fingers and toes. “This- this is good,” she gasped, and bucked her sex upwards for more. Ivy ground down to meet her, and they quickly found a rhythm. Kara moaned in two languages as pleasure and tension coiled tighter and tighter in her belly. The vines sliding inside her felt amazing, Ivy sliding on her felt amazing, and _Rao_ , but if Kara Zor-El had known it was possible to feel this amazing in this many places at the same time…

“K-Kara.” Ivy’s green eyes were blown and glazed above her. “Kara, are you close?”

“Yes, _oh,_ Ivy, I’m so close…”

“I want you to come with me,” her girlfriend panted.

“Y-yeah.” Kara did her best to keep the rhythm of their hips even as her impending orgasm made her core tense and quiver. “Oh, Ivy… Pam.. _Rao,_ yes, _Pamela…_ ”

Ivy came, and Kara followed, clenching hard around the vines inside her and shuddering in the grip of the ones outside her. Her girlfriend’s release flooded over her sex and the insides of her legs as they cried out in shared ecstasy. Ivy’s vines slowed and gentled, helping them ride out their pleasure, until at last Kara grinned up at her girlfriend and Ivy collapsed on top of her, laughing and happy. “Ahhhh…” She let out a satisfied sigh. “Did you like that, darling?”

Kara arched a challenging eyebrow. “You say that like I’m done.”

Ivy grinned and kissed her, deep and long—and the vines still inside Kara began moving in time with her girlfriend’s tongue. “I want to hold you this time,” Supergirl said.

“Of course.” The vines gripping Kara’s arms and legs slid away, and she hugged her favorite human tight against her—and gasped as their clits brushed together once more. Ivy smirked into Kara’s eyes. “Yeah, I’m not done, either.”

It was shaping up to be a very, very good night.


End file.
